


Reflections in a Dusty Mirror

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo 2016 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Mad Max Series (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: Crossover of Avengers/Mad Max:Fury Road. Wintershock-centric





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I decided to use this as an excuse to add to another crossover piece I did for another challenge last July. You can find the first part here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4186017/chapters/9675153 You might want to read that to give yourself some context, but it isn’t necessary. Slightly NSFW. Bucky is being a bit of a naughty boy in this one, but nothing really happens, so... yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> origianally posted on tumblr- 3/25/16

 

The sun was high in the sky, hazy and hot in the clear afternoon sky. The glare from the hard-packed dirt of the wastes made Bucky ache behind his eyes as he drove on. It was the middle of the day, day 4 of their trade run. He calculated that they’d lost about 3 hours dodging a Hydra ambush that morning, but that was an acceptable margin. It meant, however, that they would be reaching Gas Town later than anticipated, and if they pulled off so that Darcy could don her disguise, they might not make it in and out before sunset.

 

Knowing The People Eater had very strict rules about the gates after sundown, and not wanting to be caught inside overnight, Bucky had grudgingly informed Darcy she’d have to get ready in the cab while they drove on.

 

She’d looked a little pale at the suggestion, but hadn’t argued, for which he was grateful. Between the chase that morning and the pending encounter with the residents of Gas Town, Bucky was just about as up tight as he could get.

* * *

 

Typically, Bucky found dealing with the denizens of the nearby settlements a nerve-wracking, necessary evil. Having Darcy with him raised the stakes, though. Healthy women were rare, and a beautiful, healthy woman like Darcy was something that might tempt even a good and sane man to forget himself, trade agreements and boundary treaties be damned.

 

It went without saying that the men of Gas Town, The Bullet Farm, and the Citadel were kilometers off good and sane.

 

Darcy fidgeted nervously in her leather case, pulling out several strips of fabric, a tube of engine grease and some small metal pins that looked too delicate to be useful, if you asked him. Once she had everything arranged on the space between them she cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly in her seat.

 

“I have to remove my shirt and bind my…” she mumbled and made a quick, inelegant motion towards her chest and Bucky felt the air in his lungs turn solid. He’d know the idea was for her to pass as a man, but he hadn’t actually processed what that would mean, logistically.

 

“Oh,” he said lamely. “Maybe we should stop, after all…”

 

“No, it’s fine. You just finished stressing why it was absolutely necessary that we not delay any longer. I believe you. I’ll just…” she peered into the tiny space behind the seat. “Can I move the weapons onto the seat and climb back there?”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure. That will work,” Bucky stammered. He tried not to focus on how that would put her even closer to him, though she would be out of his peripheral vision.

 

She got everything shifted and slid in back. There was a flash of fabric as her shirt landed over the back of the seat next to his shoulder and he made sure his mind was on the road and not the naked chest of the woman behind him.

 

That worked for all of seven seconds. Then his eyes followed their natural progression between the windshield and both side view mirrors. The passenger side mirror was a bit loose, and had been skewed inwards during the tussle that morning. The angle was off just enough that Bucky could see Darcy’s pale breasts, full and heavy and bouncing slightly with the motion of the cab as the rig moved over the bumpy terrain in the dusty reflective surface.

 

He glanced away, but the memory of the enticing image stayed with him, beating in his brain like the wings of a particularly persistent crow demanding his attention.

 

Cautiously, he inched his eyes back to the mirror and swallowed hard at the sight of her hands pressing her breasts down tight as she attempted to wrap them up.

 

His wandering eyes meant he didn’t see the large rock in the road, and they went right over it, jostling them extra hard and making the makeshift bindings slip down, dropping around her waist.

 

Bucky jerked his eyes back to the front and tried to keep his face neutral.

 

“Can you try and keep it steady, please?” She asked politely, and he figured he hadn’t been caught, yet.

 

He really didn’t want to get caught. He’d just started patching up things between them. She was finally talking to him again and looking him in the eye and smiling with her lovely mouth and brilliant eyes. He really didn’t want to screw that up by her busting him trying to peep at her lovely, perfect tits.

 

But he was only human, and it had been… longer than he could remember since he’s laid hand or eye on a pair of breasts even half as nice as Darcy’s.

 

He kept his glances quick and discreet. Eventually, she got them wrapped tightly and the bindings pinned under her armpit. Then she pulled her shirt back on and the show was over.

 

She climbed back over the seat and shifted things back to where they were supposed to be. Smiling shyly at him, Darcy started on the rest of her disguise. She smeared motor oil and dirt from the floor on her face and arms and clothes and wrapped her hair up in a tightly bound turban style headdress.

 

It wasn’t perfect, and of course he could still see all the soft, feminine details about her that made her so gorgeous, but it would probably pass at a glance, from a distance.

 

Once she was finished, she smiled at him again and held out her arms. “How do I look?”

 

“Its fine,” he grunted and shifted in his seat, hoping she couldn’t see his erection.

 

He only had to consider the danger that lay ahead of them, however, and that quickly faded. Lucky, for him. He didn’t need her finding out he was little better than the other beasts that lived out in the wastes.

 

He gripped the wheel tighter with his right hand and forced himself to concentrate on the meeting ahead. Everything would have to go perfectly.

 

He, and more importantly Darcy, couldn’t afford any mistakes.

 

The sun started dipping lower, sliding west as they continued moving north.


End file.
